Stargate Némésis, version Atlantis
by Tyalis
Summary: Un siècle après notre ère, la Némésis à laissé l’univers dans un piètre état. Bientôt il ne sera plus possible de garantir l’intégrité des peuples et une menace venue du passé pourrait bien accélérer les choses... CROSSOVER ATLANTIS/SG1
1. Regenesis

**Stargate Némésis**

**Cette histoire est déjà publiée dans la section "Stargate SG1" mais vu que c'est un crossover (spécial (voir résumé) je me permet de la mettre aussi de la mettre dans la section "Atlantis". Si des personnes qui lisent les fanfic de cette série ne vont pas forcément voir du côté de l'autre. **(D'ailleurs il vaut mieux connaitre l'univers d'Atlantis que celui de SG1 pour cette histoire (En fait les perso sont un peu plus du côté SG1, mais l'histoire plus du côté d'Atlantis XD)

**Auteur** : Anaïs/Tyalis

**Genre **: Aventure/romance/un peu de tout ce que l'on veut…

**Saison** : 110 environ de SG1, 103 pour Atlantis ;-)

**Spoiler :** Pas de spoiler jusqu'au chapitre « Ethon » (après c'est spoiler saison 10 de SG1 et la 3 d'Atlantis). Je précise aussi que tout ce qui va suivre à été inventé. (Et puis je ne suis pas devin, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer durant la saison 5 d'Atlantis et dans le deuxième téléfilm de SG1). Donc pas d'inquiétude, je mettrais une très balise « attention » ;-), (je le redis car je hais les spoilers).

**Résumé :** Un siècle après notre ère, la Némésis à laissé l'univers dans un piètre état et bientôt il ne sera plus possible de garantir l'intégrité des peuples. Une aubaine pour ceux qui veulent imposer leurs règles et une menace venant du passé semble sur le point de ressurgir dans les deux galaxies. Au même moment la paisible station Hamartia se voie le théâtre de trop nombreuses coïncidences depuis que son plan de fouille s'aventure sous la glace. Et Dans cet univers à la politique peu stable, le moindre petit événement fâcheux pourrait faire basculer l'équilibre vers une nouvelle ère de guerre froide. Sans oublier que lorsque que la glace se brise, il se pourrait que celle-ci ne révèle bien plus qu'une simple solution.

(Je ne sais jamais quoi écrire dans les résumés ! c'est tout pourri !)

**Disclaimer :** Stargate SG1 ainsi que Stargate Atlantis et leurs personnages sont la propriété de Stargate Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions et ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Dany). J'ai toujours pas été payé (radins) et j'ai fais ça car je ne savais pas quoi faire. Les personnages originaux (quasiment tous en fait), situations et l'histoire sont la propriété de l'auteur (donc moi , si vous voulez toutefois les utiliser dans une autre histoire (bah quoi je peux rêver non ?) vous devez me contacter avant SVP ;-))). Cette histoire ne doit pas être publiée sans mon autorisation. Voila c'est enfin fini de toute façon y'a jamais personne qui les lit les disclaimer.

**Note : **Envie de me lancer dans une « petite » fan fic, sauf que cette fois-ci je décroche de l'univers de SG-1 (je coince) et puis je trouve plus libre de créer des persos bien à moi. J'ai donc créé une spin-off, car malgré tout j'adore l'univers de Stargate. Et puis considérez que ça ce passe dans une autre dimension, car je n'ai aucune idée de comment SG1 et Atlantis vont finir et je ne pense vraiment pas que ça va m'arranger au niveau de mon histoire ! ;-)

Je ne considère vraiment pas mon texte comme un chef d'œuvre, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et imaginer ce nouvel univers.

Après quinze ans de blabla : bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

**ReGenesis**

Il était à peut près 2 heures du matin d'un monde où le soleil ne se levait que quelques heures en moyenne en cette saison. Sicca était l'une des planètes les plus pauvres de la voie lactée. Et après la construction d'une base d'entrainement Tau'ri, il y a de cela quelques années, les trois quarts des commerces existants s'étaient transformés en  
bistro ou encore en night club. Tous tenus par des étrangers. L'économie de la planète était resté la même, elle était toujours aussi pauvre. Seul le secteur d'activité avait changé. Et encore une fois, tous c'était fait au détriment du peuple qui désertait peu à peu la zonedevenue malsaine.

Le bar était tout aussi miteux que les personnes qui le fréquentaient. L'établissement état petit et à en croire les marques sur les murs, avait été aménagé dans une ancienne épicerie. En plus du comptoir, y avait à peine 5 ou 6 tables. Chacune d'entres elles étaient faites de bois massif qui avec le temps s'était vu gravées d'insanité (et ce dans les dialectes les plus divers). La salle était sombre, car seule une petite ampoule au dessus du comptoir marchait. L'électricité coutait cher et le reste était éclairé à la bougie, ce qui avait passablement noircit le plafond autrefois blanc. A l'étage, quelques minuscules chambres pouvaient être louées pour la soirée ou seulement quelques heures.

Cette nuit, l'établissement n'était occupé que par 4 personnes, sans compter le barman qui vérifiait une fois de plus sa caisse en arrière-boutique. Un ivrogne dormait, ivre-mort sur le comptoir de bois tailladé. Une prostituée assise non loin, le regardait paisiblement glisser vers le sol tout en attendant un potentiel client. Elle avait le visage tartiné de couleurs criardes et les bras chargés de bijoux en toc. La femme lançait des signes aguichant aux deux seuls hommes à peu près « clean » du bar. Le premier était apparemment un contrebandier qui aurait put avoir une origine Africaine (bien qu'il n'ait jamais posé les pieds sur Terre). Celui-ci avait éparpillé ses bagages autour de lui. Le second semblait, à sa coiffure, être un militaire. Mais il arborait encore une allure de gamin blondinet.

Taena'c désigna un rectangle en plastique gris métallisé qui reposait sur l'une des males de cuir craquelé, puis ce replongea dans ce qui aurait dû être une bière. John saisit l'objet et le scruta. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais vu de matériel informatique aussi vieux, depuis le jour où ses parents l'avait amené visiter un musée dédié à la première mission Atlantis. Mais cela remontait vraiment très loin dans son enfance. En utilisant ce souvenir comme d'une référence, le jeune homme considéra que l'ordinateur portable était en apparence plutôt bien conservé. (Bien qu'il doutait vraiment que la machine puisse encore fonctionner.) Continuant son inspection du PC, il parcouru du bout des doigts les lettres D.E.L.L. incrustées dans le boitier (d'ailleurs il se demanda bien ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire). Puis son regard s'arrêta sur le sticker circulaire à demi effacé, où figurait trois lettres SGC incérées dans un chevron. _Bingo_, pensa t-il. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le PC, John constata qu'une bonne couche de poussière s'était accumulée à l'intérieur et apparemment l'écran avait rendu l'âme depuis belle lurette. Le militaire espéra que ses compétences techniques l'aideraient quand même à en tirer quelques données.

- Tu demande combien pour celui-ci ? Le contrebandier reposa sa choppe. Puis celui-ci fit semblant de réfléchir avant de répondre.  
- Du matériel Tau'ri du siècle dernier ?! Même si d'ordinaire jamais je ne dirais cela à un client, à part à toi je ne pourrais le refourguer à personne. On va dire que c'est une sorte de bonus, pour tes bons résultats…  
- ça marche si tu me dis où tu l'as trouvé. Continua le militaire en reprenant une gorgée de la boisson infâme.  
- Ici, enfin sur cette planète. C'est un revendeur local un peu trop bavard qui me l'a refilé, en plus de quelques bricoles sans grande valeur. Apparemment des bibelots de famille qu'il essayait de refourguer pour se faire quelques thunes. Ajouta le contrebandier en riant.  
- Merci, j'aurais préféré une autre réponse. Ma fois, je me débrouillerais. Le soldat fini sa chope cul-sec, puis embarqua l'ordinateur dans son sac et ajouta :  
- Je te recontacte pour la prochaine livraison.  
- Je n'en doute pas… Avant d'aller rejoindre la demoiselle, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi on trouve toujours les meilleurs passeurs de drogue dans l'armé ? Dit Taena'c, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.  
_Par ce que, sinon ils ne seraient pas couvert_. Pensa John, sans répondre et en continuant de regrouper ses affaires.  
- A l'époque de mon père, on pouvait tout passer sans problème, mais depuis que les Tau'ri ne font plus la guerre il faut qu'ils mettent leur nez partout. C'est à cause d'eux que toutes les alliances ont été dissoutes. Et puis, pour ce qui est des derniers Jaffa et des sortes de partisans des Oris, ils s'interdisent tout. C'est mauvais pour le bisness… L'économie n'a jamais été aussi basse et déjà quelques planètes se révoltent sans que personne n'intervienne.  
- Les alliances s'effritent peu à peu, les pactes et les traités pourrissent dans les tiroirs des bureaucrates J'ai l'impression que l'équilibre est trop fragile pour se maintenir encore longtemps. Ça ne présage vraiment rien de bon… John se leva et chargea le sac sur son dos.  
- Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est que tu sais toujours quand le vent va tourner. Ajouta le contrebandier avant de se lever à son tour.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune homme quitta le bar et partit rejoindre le reste des militaires. Ils étaient en permission comme chaque dernier jour de la semaine. D'ailleurs ça l'arrangeait bien pour que ses actions passent inaperçues.  
Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige boueuse, bientôt une nouvelle saison chaude arriverait. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la vaste voute étoilée, composée de constellations aux formes qui lui était inconnues. C'était un Atlante, un vrai, un descendant des premiers pionniers Terrien. Mais comme tous ceux de son peuple, il était aussi sans le savoir le porteur d'un secret que la boite de plastique gris métallisé ne tarderait pas à révéler. Le soldat repris son chemin et s'alluma une cigarette. Pour le moment, ce que l'on appelle le calme avant la tempête venait de débuter.

**Chapitre 2 : Hamartia**


	2. Hamartia

**Hamartia**

**  
****25 ans plus tard **  
  
Une atmosphère déprimante et sombre régnait sur la ville. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la capitale de Kelowna. Un épais manteau de nuages recouvrait le ciel retenant toute lumière, qu'elle provienne de la lune ou du soleil. Et une pluie glacée s'abattait sans arrêt depuis deux jours sur la cité, tel un nouveau déluge. L'eau ruisselait partout, que ce soit dans ou en dehors des caniveaux, formant ainsi de véritables rivières. Celles-ci qui s'étendaient sur les route et rendaient la chaussée très glissante.  
Les trottoirs de brique rouge luisaient sous la lumière artificielle de la rue et Eliane maugréait sous l'abri de bus. Elle avait à son habitude, égaré son parapluie et la jeune femme était désormais trempée jusqu'aux os. Ses cheveux mi-longs rebiquaient dans tous les sens et elle essaya de caller quelques mèches auburn derrières ses oreilles afin de dégager son visage. Coldgate resserra un peu plus son long manteau de feutrine noire contre elle. Eliane essayait de faire passer plus vite ce genre de situation, en s'imaginant chez elle à siroter un chocolat chaud devant la télévision. Mais pour cela il faudrait encore que son bus arrive. Au vu de l'eau qui coulait sous ses pieds, le réseau urbain devait encore une fois être paralysé. Eli travaillait dans la vieille ville et ce quartier (en plus d'être connu par les touristes pour ses bâtiments en brique  
rouge d'époque) était très mal desservit par les transports publiques. La jeune femme eu une pensée soudaine pour son épave de voiture qui, comme chaque fin de mois, pourrissait chez le garagiste.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, elle décida de finir le parcourt jusqu'à chez elle à pied, ou du moins jusqu'à la première station de métro. De toute façon la jeune femme était déjà totalement mouillée et puis l'abribus était loin d'être une protection suffisante à cette tempête. Mais au moment où elle allait s'élancer sous la pluie, une personne l'interpella.  
Eli se retourna et vit une femme sortir d'une voiture noire, garée à quelques mètres de l'abri. L'inconnue était plutôt grande et devait avoir dans la trentaine. Ses cheveux courts furent ébouriffés par une rafale de vent. Ils avaient une couleur étrange qui virait sur le bleu de Prusse, ce qui contrastait avec son apparence plutôt strict. Elle portait une veste courte en cuir brun sur un jean foncé et droit qui se terminait sur une paire de rangers noirs. Eliane nota qu'elle avait une allure assez athlétique.

- Vous devez être le Docteur Eliane Coldgate.  
- Heu oui… l'intéressé ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. En fait celle-ci essayait vainement de se souvenir si elle avait déjà vu cette femme auparavant.  
- Je me présente, mon nom est Jill Keyser. On a mis longtemps avant de vous trouver. Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer.  
- Si vous voulez, on peut vous ramener chez vous.  
- Je pense que mon bus va bientôt arriver… Dit Eliane en désignant le coin de la rue.  
- En fait il vient de passer.

Prise dans la discutions (et surtout par le fait de trouver un moyen de renvoyer son interlocutrice en douceur) Eliane ne l'avait pas vu filer. Il faut dire qu'en cas de temps de pluie, les conducteurs bus ne daignent s'arrêter que si l'on se jette quasiment sous leurs roues. Coldgate jura intérieurement et un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes. La jeune femme se demandait vraiment où Keyser voulait en venir, car d'habitude les journalistes qui l'interrogeaient sur ses travaux était plus directs et surtout plus bavards... Après une courte réflexion, Coldgate se dit que de toute façon cela ne pouvait être que mieux que de rester ici. De plus elle n'était jamais montée dans une voiture aussi classe et en mourait d'envie. Et puis une fois arrivée elle pourrait toujours décliner l'offre ou inventer une excuse bidon.

- Ok, je veux bien vous suivre.

La jeune femme suivit Jill jusqu'à la voiture. Celle-ci lui ouvrit la portière et l'invita à monter. Une fois à l'intérieur, Eliane vit qu'un homme se trouvait à la place du conducteur. Elle aurait bien voulut voir son visage, mais elle ne put qu'en apercevoir que quelques mèches brunes qui dépassaient de l'appui-tête. Keyser prit place à côté d'elle sur la banquette en daim beige et claqua la portière. L'homme démarra le véhicule et s'engagea dans le trafique. Jill se tourna alors vers la scientifique et pris la parole d'une voix posée.

- Avez-vous déjà été dans l'espace, docteur ? La question fit sourire l'intéressée, qui réprima un éclat de rire avant de répondre :  
- Je n'en ai pas les moyens ! Je n'arrive déjà pas à entretenir un véhicule en état de marche, alors de là à me payer un voyage sur un de ces… Jill la coupa.  
- En fait je vous parlais d'un bâtiment militaire. Eliane fut surprise par ce propos et répondit brusquement :  
- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?... Non, dites-moi plutôt ce que vous me voulez ! Keyser attendit quelques secondes avant de répliquer.  
- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez. Jill marqua une pause, elle parlait calmement et ne détournait pas les yeux de  
Coldgate.  
- Je travaille pour la section militaire Tau'ri et mon collègue. Elle désigna le conducteur d'un mouvement de tête. –Lui travaille pour la section militaire Atalante.  
- Mon patron avait reçu des échantillons de cette section, mais je n'ai pas travaillé dessus. Contrairement au protocole habituel du labo, il effectuait les tests en solo...  
Il ne lui est rien arrivé au moins ? Keyser esquiva la question.  
- Il nous a demandé votre aide pour ses recherches, car il n'arrivait pas à relier les deux bouts…  
- Il y a un parking, faut juste suivre la prochaine rue à droite. Lança Eliane en coupant  
la parole.

Après quelques minutes ils étaient arrivés à la hauteur d'un petit immeuble en brique rouge. Celui-ci semblait être le résidu d'une autre époque, comparé aux buildings de béton et de verre qui se trouvaient de part et d'autres. Le bâtiment ne comportait que 5 étages et était longé par une ruelle étroite où débouchait un escalier de secours en fer rouillé pour le moins impraticable. L'allée se terminait en cul de sac sur un petit parking grillagé, où était aussi stocké quelques poubelles. L'homme gara le véhicule et coupa aussitôt le contact.

- J'ai le droit de réfléchir avant ?  
- Oui… Bien sûr. Jill fut surprise par la soudaineté de la question. Eliane lui serra la main puis sortit du véhicule et se dépêcha d'entrer dans le bâtiment.  
- Et maintenant ? Lança l'homme avec une moue interrogative.  
- A moins que vous ayez de la monnaie locale pour me payer un café, on reste ici et on attend major. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mettra beaucoup de temps avant de revenir.

L'appartement d'Eliane était un modeste deux-pièces comportant une pièce principale faisant office de salle à manger, séjour et cuisine, à côté d'un cagibi aménagé en chambre à couché. Il y avait peu de meubles : une table pliante en aluminium avec un plateau en plastique à côté de laquelle se trouvaient trois chaises, un canapé en mousse placé face à une petite télé, une étagère en kit regorgeant de livres et un lit futon. Le logement aurait eu besoin d'un peu de rangement et de ménage. La poussière s'amoncelait sur les divers cadres accrochés aux murs en briques nues.  
C'était le seul logement que la jeune femme avait put se payer à la fin de ses études. Ses parents habitaient à la campagne et n'avaient pas eu les moyens de financer un appartement plus grand en centre-ville. Eliane ne se plaignait pas de son voyer, de toute façon avec le boulot qu'elle avait décroché, elle n'y restait jamais longtemps.

Eliane entra dans la pièce. Elle ferma la porte et laissa tomber sa sacoche au sol. Dans quoi il s'est embarqué ? Pensa-t-elle en soupirant. La jeune femme parcouru rapidement la pièce du regard, écrivit une note, ramassa son sac et sortit rapidement de l'appartement.

- Dans quoi je vais m'embarquer ?

--

Alex parcourrait encore une fois les longs couloirs gris. C'est à cela que se résumait l'essentiel de son temps de travail, ainsi que celui de ses poses. Qui aurait put dire que travailler sur un vaisseau de guerre pouvait être aussi ennuyant, en tout cas en sa condition de simple soldat.  
Le jeune homme sortait tout juste de l'école militaire et devait effectuer un certain nombre d'heure sur divers bâtiment militaires avant d'être affecter à l'un d'eux ou à la sécurité de l'un des civils. Son instructeur leur avait dit que cela devait les aider à « se familiariser avec le matériel ». Wintergreen rit intérieurement. La seule tâche importante que l'on lui avait donnée jusque-là, avait été de garder la porte du mess des officiers. En même temps il n'était qu'ex cadet et lui-même ne se sentait pas vraiment l'âme d'un soldat.

Enfin, cette fois-ci il longeait le long corridor qui traversait l'appareil dans un but précis. Son supérieur avait demandé à la douzaine de cadets se trouvant à bord du Nyx, de venir le voir. Selon quelques rumeurs, il serait question d'une éventuelle mission d'exploration. Alex n'avait jamais mis le pied sur une autre planète que celle dont il était originaire et cette mission l'excitait au plus haut point. En effet, d'après un ancien protocole Tau'ri, il était interdit de se poser sur une planète autre que celles abritant une base militaire ou un complexe touristique. Bien entendu cette interdiction se levait en cas de problèmes technique, qui occasionneraient un risque vital pour l'équipage du vaisseau. Seul une poignée de militaires, essentiellement les équipe de type SG, avait le droit de parcourir à leur grès les quelques mondes viables. Pourquoi ? John n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait tout simplement dire le préfixe « SG ». Mais il avait toujours eu une nature curieuse et à un moment ou à un autre, Alex finirait par le savoir.

D'autres bruit de couloir circulaient à bord du Nyx. L'équipe SG1, ainsi que quelques hauts gradés, rechercheraient parmi tous les officiers un élément qui pourrait intégrer une nouvelle équipe en formation. Mais cela n'était réservé qu'aux officiers, lui faisait partit des soldats de seconde classe. C'est-à-dire quelques miettes en-dessous du dernier échelon de la hiérarchie militaire. C'était comme cela qu'il se considérait. Mais c'était tellement excitant de voir un jour la mythique SG1. Des générations d'équipes s'étaient succédées, mais toutes avait été composées des meilleurs éléments. Et bien que la plupart de leurs missions aient été classées « top secrètes », les faits d'armes que l'on leur attribuait restaient quand même d'une richesse incroyable. Rien à voir avec tourner en rond sur un vaisseau.

- Hey ! Alex se retourna et vit le Capitaine Lloyd qui lui faisant signe.

Ce dernier avait quitté son vieux treillis et avait remis quelque chose de plus officiel. D'ailleurs l'uniforme n'avait pas dû être porté depuis un moment et le Capitaine avait pris un peu de tour de ventre depuis. Le soldat nota les deux barrettes argentées brillant à son épaule et se demanda pourquoi il n'arborait pas encore la feuille de chêne, enfin au vu de ses états de service. Et puis ça lui irait pas mal Major Lloyd.

- Wintergreen vous êtes encore dans la lune ! Cria Lloyd sortant instantanément l'intéressé de ses pensées.  
- Mon Capitaine. Wintergreen fit le salut militaire et se raidit.  
- Repos soldat ! Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Il marqua un temps de pause tout en jetant des regards dans le couloir désespérément vide.  
- On a besoin de personnel pour décharger du matériel sur une planète.  
- Pourquoi ? La question avait échappé à Alex qui s'aperçu vite de son erreur. S'il ne connaissait pas Lloyd de longue date, ses lapsus le mèneraient vite au trou.  
- Cela ne concerne, ni vous, ni moi d'ailleurs. Je sais juste qu'ils ont besoins d'hommes. Et puis j'ai l'impression que vous tournez en rond ici.  
- C'est vrai que…  
- Vous acceptez, oui ou non ?! Répliqua sèchement le Capitaine. Parfois Wintergreen avait tendance à taper sur le système de son supérieur.  
- Oui mon Capitaine !  
- Alors amenez ce papier au Lieutenant-colonel Jill Keyser, hangar 7 secteur…  
- Je commence à connaître… Deuxième erreur pensa le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre. A ce train là, il n'allait pas être gradé de si tôt.  
- Alors vous avez intérêt à vous manier car vous avez rendez-vous dans… 10 minutes. Ajouta-t -il en tapotant sa montre.  
- Merci mon Capitaine. Lança Alex en s'élançant dans le couloir.

Arrivé au lieu dit et après avoir reçu son accréditation, le soldat se mêla à la file qui attendait d'embarquer dans le F-310. C'était une sorte de vaisseau-cargo dont les trais pouvaient faire penser à un hybride « F-302-Deadalus ». Alex songea que les bâtiments militaires étaient tous construit sur le même modèle et qu'il était difficile de les différencier, à part bien sûr par leur taille. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi son père, tout comme son grand-père, avait put un jour porter un intérêt à ces machines. Leurs lignes n'étaient pas vraiment élégantes et ils n'avaient été conçus que dans le seul but de détruire. Ou de se défendre, lui avait un jour rétorqué son père. Mais Alex n'agréa jamais ce propos. Et poussé par la fibre paternelle, il faisait désormais partit de l'équipage de l'un d'entre eux. Dans sa famille on était pilote de père en fils depuis 3 ou 4 générations et il n'était pas lieu de changer cette tradition.

Encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la file devant lui avait avancée et la personne derrière le lui fit remarquer. Wintergreen écouta distraitement la discutions qui se avait lieu devant lui. C'était une femme de taille moyenne et vu des stries bleues ornant sa veste, une scientifique. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Car le Lieutenant qui s'occupait de rédiger la liste du personnel embarqué, avait dû être affecté à ce travail de force et le faisait avec le moins d'entrain possible.

- Pouvez-vous répéter votre nom ? L'homme posa la question sur un ton des plus las.  
- Dr Eliane Coldgate. Redit-elle en exagérant sa façon de prononcer son nom.  
- Ha, Colgate, comme le dentifrice ? Réplica le militaire en faisant mine de chercher la case la plus approprié.  
- Non, Coldgate avec un d ! La nervosité de la scientifique face à ce voyage avait tendance à la rendre plutôt agressive.  
- Où se trouve le « d » ? Dit-il, toujours plongé dans sa liste et sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Dans votre c…Pensa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
- ça serait peut-être plus simple de lui montrer votre badge. Lui souffla Alex qui se tenait derrière elle et commençait à s'impatienter. La scientifique s'exécuta et brandit la petite carte plastifiée sous son nez.  
- Ha Voila ! Au suivant ! Conclut le soldat en lui faisant signe de partir.  
- Votre nom ?  
- Soldat de 2e classe Alexander Wintergreen. En entendant le soldat, Eli lui jeta un regard d'encouragement.  
- Vos parents en avaient déjà après vous dès votre naissance pour qu'ils vous donnent un nom aussi long ? Le soldat lui jeta un regard noir et le Lieutenant lui fit signe de passer.

Il chargea son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna de quelques pas. La scientifique l'aborda.

- Sans être indiscrète, vous l'avez pêché où celui-là ? Dit-elle en désignant l'intéressé d'un geste de la tête  
- Il n'est pas vraiment rapide à la détente. Wintergreen esquissa un sourire, avant de continuer :  
- Je pense que si… Mais pas vraiment dans ce sens. Vous devriez rejoindre les autres scientifiques. Coldgate s'exécuta.

--

Bien qu'un soleil radieux illuminait la surface de la planète, celle-ci n'en était pas moins plus accueillante. P6S-380 était plus exactement la troisième lune d'une géante gazeuse. Et par temps clair, comme cet après midi, il était même possible d'en distinguer la surface. Cette vue donnait au ciel des teintes chaudes et inhabituelles qui avait pour effet de colorer la neige.

Les trois quart de la surface de P6S n'étaient qu'une épaisse banquise s'étendant à perte de vue. Les seuls reliefs existant se trouvaient sur l'unique continent que comportait cette lune. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige gelée en « hiver » et n'était qu'un amas de roche et de boue en été. A cause de ce permafrost, il y était impossible d'y cultiver quoi que ce soit. La seule végétation qui y poussait, était une sorte de lichen grisâtre qui s'étendait sur quelques roches noires et tranchantes. En elle-même, la planète n'était pas viable pour l'espèce humaine, mais elle avait autrefois eu une place stratégique dans l'univers des Anciens. L'avant poste qu'ils y construisirent, fut à une époque autonome en nourriture fraiche et en chaleur. La cinquième race qui occupaient désormais les lieux, devait elle, se contenter que de thermos et des vivres acheminés par vaisseau.

O'Neill n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir du temps où il était à peine engagé dans l'armé, les années de la grande guerre, la Némésis. John chassa ses idées noires pour faire de la place à de nouvelle. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir de nouvelles têtes après de long mois sans ravitaillement. En effet rare étaient les vaisseaux à parcourir cette partie de l'univers et il était couteux d'en faire affréter spécialement un pour une petite poignée de soldats. Ainsi, il fallait attendre le passage de croiseur tel que le Nyx, spécialisé dans le ravitaillement des nombreuses bases situées dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Le militaire porta sa cigarette une dernière fois à ses lèvre, en tira une longue latte et fini par la lâcher sur la glace. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écraser le mégot, qui s'éteignit presque instantanément au contact du sol. John contempla encore une fois le terrain d'atterrissage que lui et ses hommes avaient préparé en un temps record et regagna un des baraquements. Beaucoup de nouveau vaisseaux Tau'ri ne possédaient pas de téléportation Asgard. Il n'en avait été cédé qu'un nombre limité aux Terriens et leur technologie ne leur permettait pas encore de les reproduire.

La navette ne se posa qu'un cycle de la planète plus tard. La piste déserte quelques heures plus tôt, était désormais le théâtre d'un ballet d'allée et venue du personnel. Il était difficile de se déplacer sur le tarmac de glace, sans manquer de se faire bousculer par quelques militaires pressés de partir ou de se faire écraser sous de lourdes caisses de matériel.

O'Neill se faufila du mieux que sa carrure le lui permettait et atteignit le groupe d'arrivant. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre lorsqu'il reconnu Keyser, qu'il salua de façon militaire.

- Colonel bienvenu dans le coin le plus perdu de tout cet univers. Jill se retourna et s'adressa au groupe qui se tenait derrière elle.  
- Je vous présente le Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, c'est lui qui s'occupe de cette base et qui sera charger de vous faire visiter la base Hamartia.  
- Pour les civils, vous pouvez m'appeler John, les autres c'est Colonel O'Neill. Et puis oubliez le « Jonathan ».

L'intéressé salua le reste de la troupe. Les miliaires étaient déjà en train de décharger l'appareil et peu lui répondit. Le Colonel en profita pour revérifier une dernière fois la liste.

- Et où se trouve le Docteur Colgate ? Demanda O'Neill, en regardant les quelques scientifiques, collés les uns autres, qui grelottaient dans leurs parkas blancs et bleus.  
- Coldgate.  
- Pardon ?  
- Mon nom est Coldgate. Dit-elle sur un ton très antipathique.

Eliane s'était avancée vers le militaire. Celui-ci la surplombait de quasiment deux têtes de plus qu'elle et Eli avait du mal à deviner son visage sous la capuche. Beaucoup durent se retenir de rire à ce moment là, surtout parmi les militaires voyant leur supérieur un peu dérouté.

- Désolé, mais celui qui à fait cette liste à écorché votre nom. Lui dit-il amusé. Puis il lui fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la station tout en faisant signe au groupe de le suivre.

Une fois à l'intérieur tous purent retirer les lourdes couches de vêtements. Les combinaisons et les parkas, bien que chaud, n'étaient pas très pratique pour se mouvoir. Eliane voulut enfin voir à quoi ressemblait ce O'Neill, maintenant qu'il avait le visage découvert. Comme elle s'en doutait, l'homme avait dans la quarantaine passé. Sa mâchoire était assez carré, il était mal rasé, avait deux trois cicatrices et un nez qui avait déjà dû être cassé. Ses yeux, assez foncés, viraient sur le brun. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que la coupe militaire (c'est-à-dire, un peu plus que trois fois rien de cheveux) et étaient d'un blond sale.

- Maintenant que tout le monde s'est mis à son aise, veuillez me suivre.

Après avoir quitté le vestiaire, ils durent encore passer deux sas de sécurité. Eli se demanda bien pourquoi, vu que le premier était largement efficace pour repousser le froid. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, la température était devenue plus douce que ce qu'elle imaginait. Après plusieurs minutes d'un couloir interminable en préfabriqué, l'équipe apercevait enfin une lumière autre que celle que répandait les néons.

La salle devant laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était d'une taille relativement moyenne, mais paraissait plus petite du fait de la multitude de matériel scientifique entassé, ça et là. Elle était surplombée d'une magnifique verrière bombée en forme de dôme, constitué d'une multitude de carreaux assemblés par une sorte de fine toile de métal noir. Celui-ci laissait passer les rayons du soleil tout en évitant, grâce à un traitement du verre, qu'une chaleur étouffante emplisse la pièce.

- Cet avant poste est de construction Ancien. Nous l'avons réaménagé afin de pouvoir en faire un laboratoire et ainsi éviter de devoir transporter tous les échantillons. Ici se trouve le centre de la base. Celle-ci est séparée en deux sections, celle des militaires et celle des scientifique. La première occupe le nord et l'est, c'est tous ce que vous devez savoir. La votre s'étend de l'ouest, où se trouve les labos, jusqu'au sud qui contient les zones habitables. Un plan figure parmi vos documents.

A ce moment Eli s'en voulut ne pas avoir lu le dossier qui lui avait été remis, car ce dont parlait le militaire lui semblait flou. Ce dernier s'appuyait contre la paroi en métal, à l'opposé d'où se tenait une vitre aménagée afin que tout le monde puisse profiter de la vue. Eliane s'approcha de celle-ci et chercha à apercevoir une tête qui lui était familière. Le professeur Kasinsky devait avoir la soixantaine, ses cheveux poivre et sel avaient désertés haut de son crâne. Il était un peu bedonnant et portait toujours une blouse de travail blanche. Le militaire qui les guidait dit à son encontre :

- Veuillez me suivre, vous allez rater la conférence. Eliane lui répondit d'une grimace lorsqu'il eu le dos tourné.

O'Neill la mena dans une nouvelle pièce. Un dôme beaucoup plus petit que le premier avait été aménagé en une salle de conférence assez sommaire. Une table se trouvait au centre de la pièce, autour d'elle se tenaient quelques fauteuils gris. Diverses feuilles trainaient ici et là et le matériel informatique n'était pas de la dernière génération, mais tout semblait marcher. Tout le monde avait déjà pris place et Eli se contenta de la dernière chaise disponible.

- Prenez place, lança un nouveau venu.

Eliane déduit que c'était un scientifique à sa tenue, mais ne porta pas beaucoup attention à l'homme. Elle était plongée dans son dossier, déjà chiffonné, afin de rattraper son retard. Le scientifique pris la parole et encouragea l'assemblée à parcourir les documents.

- La station Hamartia à été, comme vous pouvez le constater, construite sur une ancienne base Ancienne. Lors de sa découverte, beaucoup ont pensés avoir à faire à un poste de défense avancé, comme celui qui se trouve sur Terre, en Antarctique. Mais vu qu'elle ne contenait que peu d'arme et pas de siège, nous avons été obligé d'écarter cette supposition. Le seul écrit que nous avons trouvé disait: Hamartia. Terme qui en Ancien signifie : erreur.

- Charmant pour un nom de base. Souffla Eliane à son voisin, qui était trop occupé à prendre des notes pour lui répondre. Elle croisa ses bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise en plastique.  
- Quelques temps plus tard, lors de fouille un premier corps fut déterré. Nous avons d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle race ayant collaboré avec les anciens. Ceux-ci les avaient nommé « Wraith » d'après les rapports de fouilles provenant d'une autre planète. Mais d'autres corps furent découverts par la suite. Et si beaucoup paraissait « humain », d'autre avaient cette apparence ou encore semblait à mis chemin entre les deux races. Nous en avons donc conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une mutation. Restait encore à y trouver une explication, car malheureusement beaucoup d'archives ancienne ou datant de l'époque de la guerre Némésis furent perdues ou bien détruites. L'homme marqua une pause afin de boire, puis continua son monologue.

- Notre premier incident est arrivé quand plusieurs des scientifiques présentèrent les symptômes d'une maladie étrange. Certain débutèrent un début de mutation, mais aucun n'atteignirent l'apparence du Wraith, le patient zéro. Cela aurait put en rester là, mais nous découvrirent que des cas similaires se développèrent dans d'autres bases, puis atteignirent des vaisseaux militaires. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, la mutation s'était transformée en maladie. Et à ce rythme, elle pourrait même devenir une épidémie.

Eliane n'écouta que vaguement le reste discourt en se dandinant sur sa chaise à la recherche d'une position confortable et en mâchouillant nerveusement un malheureux crayon. Le scientifique ne faisait que se répéter. Enfin il commença à lire, page après page, le dossier traitant de la chronologie, puis des règles de vie et de sécurité de la base. Document que la jeune femme chiffonnait en espérant que son boulot sur Hamartia serait plus captivant que la personne qui le présentait.

--

Wintergreen se dépêcha de retourner au cartier des soldats après son tour de garde. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un des nombreux couloirs de la base, il ne vit pas l'autre soldat arriver et n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Ils se percutèrent et tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse. Alex repris ses esprit et regarda la personne qu'il venait d'heurter. C'était une femme d'à peu près son âge. Elle avait les yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon strict. Sa figure était à moitié recouvert par de longues mèches, mais il put distinguer qu'elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. La jeune femme avait un visage rendu dur par son nez grec, mais une expression de gamine y était encore visible. Elle arborait encore le symbole du Nyx, scratché à son uniforme noir, celui réservé aux militaires.

Le soldat ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, mais le vaisseau était tellement grand qu'il était loin de connaitre toute le monde. En tout cas elle ne sembla pas enchantée de la rencontre et poussa un juron dans une langue qu'Alex ne connaissait pas. (En même temps, il ne parlait qu'une sorte d'anglais.) La militaire lança un regard noir à Alex avant de ramasser ses affaires et de se relever plus ou moins gracieusement. Puis elle s'éloigna du plus vite qu'elle le put. Wintergreen se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns et se releva à son tour. Puis chargea la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna.

--

Eli se relaxait de puis plusieurs bonnes minutes sous la douche. La chaleur de l'eau lui faisait oublier le froid sec régnant dans la base depuis la tombée de la nuit. Elle profitait aussi de ce moment pour faire le tri dans ses pensés et faire le vide dans sa tête. Eliane fermi les yeux et mis sa figure sous le jet brûlant. A ce moment l'eau s'arrêta. Quand elle en comprit la cause, la jeune femme se figea et se sentit rougir. Un des militaires tout sourire devant le spectacle, venait de fermer le robinet. Eli frissonna. Enfin, cela était aussi dû au fait que toute la vapeur d'eau chaude s'était échappée de l'espace clos et que le froid commençait à revenir.

- Hey !  
- Désolé, mais je crois que l'on a oublié de vous expliquer les règle pour cette partie  
de la base. Devant le visage surprit de la scientifique il continua : ici c'est 5 min d'eau chaude et encore, tout les deux jours… Enfin vous pouvez quand même finir de vous rincer les cheveux. Dit-il en s'éloignant.  
- Trop aimable ! Grogna-t-elle-en refermant le rideau de douche.

--

- Ici la base Hamartia, à vous AT Nyx. La voix de l'opérateur retentit dans la pièce amplifiée et déformée par le micro.

La salle était petite ou du moins encombrée par des appareils de communication à longue distance et il était quasiment impossible de se déplacer sans manquer de s'accrocher àl'un des nombreux câbles qui jonchaient le sol (ou de s'encoubler dans l'un d'eux).Les ordinateurs qui tournaient 24h sur 24, donnaient à la pièce une chaleur  
étouffante et le bourdonnement incessant des ventilateurs devenait parfois insupportable. Pourtant les quatre opérateurs qui y travaillaient à tour de rôle y semblaient plutôt heureux. (Surtout quand par hasard ils croisaient l'un des soldats chargés de l'entretient extérieur de la base).

- Ici l'AT Nyx nous vous recevons 5 sur 5 Hamartia. Pouvez-vous vous identifier. L'opérateur tourna le micro vers les deux gradés.  
- Lieutenant-colonel Jill Keyser, Tau'ri, SG12. Répliqua la femme. Il était devenu coutume depuis plusieurs années d'annoncer son origine en même temps que son grade.  
- Colonel Jonathan O'Neill deuxième du nom, Atlantis, SG-rien.

Elle se retourna lentement vers John et lui lança un regard interrogateur, pendant qu'il affichait son plus grand sourire. L'opérateur du Nyx sembla un peu déconcerté et mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- L'USAF Hybris sera ici dans quelques semaines. Vous serez donc sans sécurité durant ce laps de temps. Nous nous apprêtons à passer en hyper-espace afin de rejoindre le point de rencontre. Nous vous en envoyons les coordonnées.

O'Neill maugréa, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que ce soit l'Hybris qui viennent succéder à au Nyx. O'Neill savait très bien le parcourt qu'il effectuait et qu'Hamartia se trouvait au fin bout de la liste de la tournée du vaisseau. L'Hybris était un vaisseau de type DC 304 identique à ce qu'avait été le Daedalus. Bien que les plans ayant étés changé par la suite pour permettre de stocker plus de chasseurs, il restait de moitié moins grand que le Nyx et surtout le plus vieil appareil de la flotte Atlante (et voir aussi de la flotte Tau'ri). Et vu le manque de place à son bord, il pouvait donc encore ou fois oublier pour avoir des pièces de rechanges pour le générateur.

--

Le dernier quart de la journée allait prendre de fin et déjà pas mal de militaires s'étaient amassés dans le mess pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonne nuit ?  
- J'ai encore fait un rêve étrange… Il y avait…  
- Une belle Athosienne ? Lança Léo au Colonel.  
- De sa part, ça n'aurait pas été un rêve étrange. Réplica froidement Jill qui venait d'entrer dans le mess.  
- Sandman y'a encore de ton matériel à bouger à l'infirmerie. Grogna O'Neill un peu frustré.

Le compteur accroché au mur arriva à zéro et une sonnerie stridente retentit.  
- Colonel c'est à votre tour et n'essayez pas d'y échapper, ici même le militaire le plus gradé doit aller relancer le générateur. Croyez-moi sur parole. Lança O'Neill en souriant à Keyser qui était déjà prête à sortir et qui ignora presque cette dernière réplique.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, de toute façon sa capuche et son écharpe l'empêchait de parler. Jill passa les deux sas de sécurité. Quand elle se trouva dehors il faisait quasiment nuit. Le soleil ne se couchait quasiment jamais à cette période de l'année. Mais une sorte de nuit s'installait durant quelques heures, lorsque que les rayons de celui-ci n'atteignaient plus la surface de la planète. Pendant ce laps de temps la température pouvais descendre jusqu'à -50°C.

Comme les hommes, le vieux générateur naquada souffrait du froid et présentait depuis déjà quelques temps des avaries minimes. Mais depuis quelques semaines, l'appareil qui s'occupait de la sécurité automatique avait lâché. Depuis lors, tous les gradés de la base devaient se reléguer afin de contrôler les données et de remonter l'installation à la façon d'une montre. Sinon quoi, le générateur s'éteindrait automatiquement par sécurité. Malheureusement, l'installation se trouvait être à l'extérieur, dans un abri spécial. Cette précaution avait était prise, car en cas d'explosion ou d'avarie du réacteur a naquadah, les dommages infligés à la structure serait minimes.

Jill parcouru rapidement les quelques mètres qui séparait le local technique du reste de la base. Elle déverrouilla la lourde porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Dans l'abri la température était légèrement plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur à cause de diverse autres installations qui s'y trouvait. Keyser en profita pour retirer ses moufles encombrantes et ouvrit les pressions de sa capuche afin de pouvoir respirer normalement. Puis la militaire s'approcha de l'écran de contrôle, dont elle en dégagea le givre d'un geste de la main afin de pouvoir y lire les données. Tout était normal, comme d'habitude. Jill saisit sa clef et relança ,'installation pour un cycle de 5 heures.

Pressée de regagner la base, elle réenfila ses semi-moufles et se prépara mentalement à affronter une seconde fois le froid. Mais au moment de sortir, quelque chose la frappa violemment à la tête. La douleur fut fulgurante et sous le choc la femme tomba au sol. Jill essaya tant bien que mal de voir le visage de son agresseur, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient déjà et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. A peine une seconde plus tard, Keyser arrêta de lutter pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle reposa sa tête sur le sol gelé. Le froid commençait déjà à l'envahir et à engourdir ses membres. La militaire sentit qu'on la soulevait, mais ne put y opposer une résistance. Jill frissonna une dernière fois avant de perdre connaissance.

--

Eliane faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se perdre dans la base. Enfin petit-à-petit elle comprenait ce que voulait dire les repères militaires. Et après avoir demandé son chemin à deux soldats de garde, la jeune femme arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, ou plutôt devant le bureau du médecin de la base. Celui-ci n'avait pas put venir au briefing quelques heures plus tôt, alors Eli avait décidé d'aller le rencontrer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui en dire plus sur la situation sanitaire de la base. Elle frappa à la porte et une voix lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Ce qui surprit Coldgate, mis à part le fait que le docteur était une femme, c'était que celle-ci n'était pas humaine. Enfin pas vraiment humaine. Elle avait bien deux bras, deux jambes, mais était quand même différente.

- Docteur Eliane Coldgate ? Je me présente Docteur Tricia Keegan.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main. Tricia était plus grande d'une tête d'Eliane, elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés mi-long en dégradé. Ceux-ci contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau, parfois parcourue de rayure noires. D'ailleurs celle-ci semblait plus épaisse qu'une peau humaine, Eli pensa que cela devait être pour supporter le froid. (ce qui expliquerait aussi sa tenue décontractée). Le visage de Tricia différait légèrement d'un visage humain, elle avait un front fuyant, le menton assez pointu et des yeux gris clairs en amande. Ses oreilles étaient pointues et dépassaient de ses cheveux. (Par ailleurs Coldgate s'aperçu plus tard qu'elle possédait aussi une queue). Sinon sa silhouette était en tout point comparable à celle d'Eliane Juste peut-être un peu plus fine. Voyant Colgate la dévisager, Keegan sourit et lui répondit :

- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas habituée à voir des personnes autres qu'humaine. Eli se sentit rougir et la laissa continuer.  
- Je comprends parfaitement, moi aussi j'ai pas mal été surprise la première fois que j'ai vu un humain. Pour ma part je suis Sicca. Eli voulut changer de sujet le plus vite possible et une apparition inopinée lui facilita la tâche.

Un homme entra dans la pièce les salua brièvement et tendit un dossier à Tricia. Coldgate sredevint rouge écarlate. C'était l'homme de la douche. Soudain elle regretta presque la discussion précédente. Enfin elle se rassura en se disant que s'il ne faisait que des livraisons, Eli n'aurait pas à le croiser souvent. D'ailleurs elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu en compagnie des soldats lors de son voyage. Qu'es ce que ça aurait été s'il avait occupé le poste d'O'Neill ! Et puis il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Elle en profita pour le dévisager. Plutôt grand, les cheveux brun parfaitement coupés les yeux gris-vert et un sourire charmeur. Bref un profil même de l'homme presque quarantaine déjà divorcé, des sitcoms américaines.

- Juste une signature ici et ces trois caisses de matériel sont à toi. Tricia s'exécuta avant de répliquer :  
- Tu manque de personnel pour jouer les facteurs ? Ou c'est simplement le plaisir de me voir ? Le docteur aimait pas mal tester les militaires et étant civil elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.  
- D'habitude je ne prends pas un plaisir fou à venir à l'infirmerie. Mais je préfère savoir que ce genre de produits est arrivé à bon port.  
- T'inquiète pas j'en ferais bon usage ! Hé, on vous a déjà présenté ? Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Eli.  
- On a déjà eu l'occasion de se croiser, mais pas de faire connaissance. Il lui tendit la main et continua :  
- Major Léo Sandman, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Léo.  
- Docteur Eliane Coldgate. Lui-répondit-elle froidement.  
- Vous êtes la nouvelle microbiologiste ?  
- Docteur en biologie moléculaire. Elle rit intérieurement en voyant la tête que tirait le Major en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
- Ha… On aura pas mal l'occasion de se revoir alors.

A ces mots une pensée effleura l'esprit d'Eliane. S'il était major, cela faisait de lui le militaire le plus gradé de la base après O'Neill et qu'il avait donc sûrement accès à toute la base et non seulement aux quartiers des militaires. Cette mission allait peut-être être pour elle un peu plus compliquée que prévu.

--

Alex contemplait son bol de cornflakes avec un certain dégoût. Ses céréales, enfin ce qui était sensé en être, avait formés un amoncellement gluant qui flottait au milieu d'un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux. Il touilla sa tambouille une ou deux fois et essaya d'en avaler encore une cuillère avant de la mettre définitivement de côté. Puis il se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et balaya la salle du regard. En fait il ne restait plus grand monde, cinq ou six autres personnes prenaient encore leur petit-déjeuner. Le reste des hommes étaient déjà partit à leurs affaires, il restait encore une multitude de caisses à ranger et d'objets divers à distribuer. Un groupe de quatre militaires avaient entamé une partie de cartes dans un coin de la pièce. Wintergreen nota que l'un d'entre eux n'était qu'autre que son supérieur.

L'attention d'O'Neill passait de sa montre au compteur et en fin de compte, il avait définitivement perdu le fil de la partie. Bien que le chronomètre ait été relancé depuis 20 bonnes minutes, il n'y avait aucun signe du retour du Colonel. Il posa ses cartes sur la table et lança aux autres militaires :

- Je vais voir s'il y a un problème. Puis il se leva et alla s'habiller.

John trouvait étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas contacté par radio si un pépin était survenu. Enfin, ça ne coutait rien d'aller voir. Juste l'effort d'enfiler les lourdes couches de vêtements.

Le Colonel alluma sa lampe torche, passa le sas et s'élança dans le froid. Il bénit les crampons de ses chaussures, car la neige s'était transformée en une glace épaisse et glissante. Une minute plus tard il arriva au local technique dont il poussa la porte. John ne vit d'abord rien de particulier, enfin même rien du tout.  
La pièce était encore plus sombre que l'extérieur et la batterie de sa lampe était faible. Le faisceau lumineux se refléta sur ce qui semblait être une étendue noire. Le militaire s'accroupit et se rendit bien vite compte que c'était du sang. John inspecta immédiatement la petite pièce du regard, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre de Jill.

- O'Neill à équipe technique 2, cadriez la zone autour de la base. Mais soyez prudent. Rapport dans 1 heure.  
- Reçu. Le colonel coupa sa radio.

--

Ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens, mis à part Léo qui était un des membres de SG12, personne à la base ne connaissait Jill.

O'Neill se laissa tomber sur le lit de camps qui grinça sous le choc. Puis resta longtemps immobile, dans la position dans laquelle il avait atterrit. Ses pieds étaient encore posés au sol, son dos meurtri par la barre de fer qui soutenait le matelas, la tête quasiment dans le vide et ses bras posés mollement le long de son corps. C'était fini, Keyser ne pouvait être encore en vie. Ils avaient fouillé, la base et les alentours. Aucune trace et désormais aucun espoir de la retrouver vivante. Les conditions météorologiques s'étaient encore une fois dégradée et les recherches extérieures avaient dû êtres écourtées. L'annonce avait été rendue officielle au près de tout le personnel d'Hamartia. Et le militaire avait rejoint immédiatement ses quartiers.

Toujours immobile, John semblait contempler le plafond gris et terne. En fait sa vue étaient comme éteinte. Son cerveau tournait et retournait des centaines de pensées et à chaque respiration son cœur se faisait plus lourd dans sa poitrine. D'ailleurs il ne respirait presque plus, c'était comme si ses forces avaient momentanément quittées son corps. O'Neill devait toujours se montrer fort devant ses hommes, tel un dominant sous peine de perdre le respect de ceux-ci. Ne jamais craquer… C'était pourtant ce qui était entrain de lui arriver.

Parfois une pensée plus forte que les autres s'installait en toile de fond dans son esprit. Son odeur, sa peau,… John avait connu Jill plus que quiconque. Assez pour l'avoir vu au moins une fois sourire. Assez pour savoir qu'elle était différente de toute celle qu'il avait connu. Mais leur histoire remontait à longtemps désormais. Ils s'étaient quittés, il avait vieillit, elle était restée la même. Pareille qu'il y a 20 ans, sans non plus changer physiquement.

John ne mangea, ni ne fit rien de concret durant les jours qui suivirent. Son second qui d'habitude n'avait jamais de travail, avait dû prendre le relai tant la situation s'était dégradée. O'Neill apparaissait le moins possible en salle commune et préférait travailler à l'extérieur. Cette position lui permettait de ne parler à personne. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour prononcer quelques nombreux ordres, au détriment des bleus qui avaient vu leur condition de travail se détériorer. D'ailleurs le Colonel était devenu si dur avec le personnel, que même les scientifiques s'en plaignaient. Malgré cela, tout les hommes de la base semblaient préoccupé par l'était de leur supérieur, mais tous faisait comme si ne rien n'était, laissant peser une atmosphère lourde dans les couloirs de la base.

--

C'était l'un de ces jours blanc où le ciel rejoignait la terre, effaçant l'horizon, afin de ne créer qu'une seule étendue infinie. Parfois quelques roches noires et tranchantes émergeaient du sol, venant casser la poésie blanche que le paysage inspirait. Léo regardait la neige tomber doucement. Il était appuyé contre la porte du hangar. Son travail était encore et toujours de superviser tout ce qui concernait les chasseurs (ainsi que la logistique de la base). Bien qu'il considérait que la présence d'un si grand nombre d'appareil, pour si peu de pilotes, n'était d'aucune utilité.

Sandman jeta distraitement un coup d'œil à ses hommes, puis regarda sa montre. Il s'accorda encore un peu de temps avant de retourner à ses réparations. Le Major profita de ces quelques instants de calme afin de se plonger dans ses pensées. Léo était désormais le dernier de SG12. Il avait intégré l'équipe quelques temps avant la grande guerre et ne l'avait jamais quitté. Sandman n'était à cette époque, qu'un soldat avec juste un peu plus de chance que bien d'autres ou plutôt un peu moins de malchance que les autres. A la base, il ne s'était engagé dans l'armé que pour trois raison : des études gratuites, une garantie d'emploi et une retraite assez jeune. Ce qui lui permit de suivre une formation médicale. Mais ce que Léo n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'équilibre politique de la galaxie bascule du jour au lendemain. Les autorités avaient alors reconstitué à la hâte, quelques équipes SG supplémentaire, pour les missions d'infiltration. Et malheureusement pour lui, le militaire avait passé les tests hauts la main.

Désormais Léo était l'un des dernier militaires à faire encore partit de cette sorte d'élite. Bien que beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet, il n'était plus question de reformer des équipes SG. Ce temps était mort en même temps que de nombreux hommes. Le réseau de Stargate fut oublié lorsque les nouvelles règles du jeu furent écrites. Il était désormais interdit pour les Atlantes et les Tau'ri de poser le pied sur une planète qui ne leur appartenait pas. Depuis ce traité, les équipes SG devinrent un mythe. Et comme dans bien de nombreux cas, les légendes cachent en fait une bien sombre vérité. En fait, Sandman n'était pas le seul rescapé de son équipe. En effet celle-ci n'avait perdu qu'un homme au combat, leur leader (ce qui était peu comparé à d'autres qui furent décimées lors de missions que l'on aurait put considérer comme suicide). Ce qui entraina par la suite que les trois militaires restant furent un peu mis de côté, c'est-à-dire lui, Keyser et O'Neill. Mis à part SG12, il ne restait que trois hommes de SG1, deux de SG4 et deux autres de SG9. Il était bien loin l'âge d'or des 25 équipes SG.

Un bruit métallique, suivit d'un cri, vinrent sortir le major de ses pensées.

Wintergreen jura encore fois sous sa capuche. C'était la cinquième fois de suite qu'il était affrété à l'entretient des chasseurs. Déjà que sur un vaisseau la tâche était ingrate, mais par -30 °C cela devenait juste insupportable. Les appareils étaient endommagés à cause de la glace et du manque d'activité. De plus les pièces de rechanges commençaient à manquer et plusieurs appareils étaient devenus inutilisable. (D'ailleurs deux des chasseurs pourrissaient à l'extérieur du hangar et les techniciens n'hésitaient pas à se servir en pièces dessus.) Certains endroits des carlingues se faisaient ronger par la rouille et nécessitaient des réparations minutieuses. Dans ces cas là Alex devait travailler sans gants et ses doigts n'avaient pas été épargnés par le froid.

Il serra un peu plus les dents pendant que Léo examinait ses mains à même le sol du hangar. Une large entaille barrait sa main droite du creux de ses doigts jusqu'au poignet et pas mal de sang s'en échappait. A cause de la fatigue Alex accumulait les accidents. Le Major qui travaillait avec lui l'aida à se relever et ajouta :

- Je vais vous changer de poste le temps que votre main cicatrise.  
- Trop aimable, grogna Alex pour lui-même.

--

La lumière tamisée rendait à peine la petite pièce aux murs gris, un peu plus chaleureuse. Eli s'était encore une fois endormie sur son bureau. Elle se frotta les yeux et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Par coquetterie elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus les mettre, les ayant remplacé par des lentilles de contact. Mais dans ces conditions, il lui était impossible de les porter. Car si par malheur elle devait se rendre en dehors de la base sans les enlever, le froid extrême qui y régnait les lui collerait aux yeux.

Eliane émergea doucement et s'étira de tout son long, avant de jeter un regard rapide à l'ordinateur qui travaillait. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça, en fait la machine faisait quasiment toutes les analyses à sa place. La jeune femme se demanda si bientôt ils n'en programmeraient pas un autre qui lirait les résultats à sa place. Elle esquissa un sourire, puis chassa cette idée.

Un grincement indiqua que l'imprimante sortait le travail de l'ordinateur. Eliane regarda l'opération avec attention. Bien que la base soit équipée de matériel dernier cri, les imprimantes par contre avaient dû être ramassées à droite et à gauche. Coldgate se tenait prête. Elle devait extraire la feuille avant que la machine ne la bourre en essayant d'imprimer un verso (fonction qui ne marchait pas et dont la machine se bornait à utiliser).

Eliane regarda encore une fois la série d'analyse. Ça ne servait à rien. Comme toute celles qu'elle avait consulté avant, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. Les cellules infectées contaminaient les autres un peu à la façon d'un cancer. Entrainant ainsi une mutation. Le problème, c'est que la scientifique ne voyait pas l'ombre d'un virus ou d'une bactérie qui pourrait engendrer ce phénomène. Eliane rangea la feuille parmi les autres analyses dans le dossier. Puis la jeune femme attrapa sa veste et partit dans le labo, à la quête de nouveaux échantillons. Son niveau d'accréditation était bas et cela réduisait considérablement ses actions. De plus Coldgate avait l'impression d'être le dernier chaînon d'une armada d'autres scientifiques et qu'elle ne servait qu'à confirmer qu'il n'y avait rien. La seule donnée qui lui manquait, était celle provenant du patient 0. Mais cette fois-ci elle sentait que si elle s'y prenait bien (et accessoirement draguait un peu l'un de ses collègue masculin), peut-être qu'elle obtiendrait enfin gain de cause.

Alors qu'elle allait s'élancer dans le couloir, Coldgate faillit de peu rentrer dans Tricia. Celle-ci arborait une tenue plus « médicale » que les uniformes de la base.

- Je venais justement vous chercher ! Lança la doctoresse. Eli n'eu pas le temps de répondre que celle-ci continua.  
- Vous vouliez du concret, vous allez en avoir ! Avez-vous déjà participé à une autopsie ?  
- Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois… Coldgate n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir où voulait en venir la doctoresse.  
- Vous allez pouvoir m'assister alors. Un des scientifiques est mort ce matin.

--

Après encore une nuit passée sous médicaments que Tricia lui avait déconseillés, O'Neill émergeait lentement du brouillard dans lequel il avait somnolé. Mais dès que ses pensées furent plus claires, il remarqua qu'une partie de la chambre baignait dans une sorte de lumière froide et bleutée. John mis quelques secondes à percuter et il se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était actuellement en train de fouiller dans son ordinateur portable. La personne devait penser qu'il était trop shooté aux somnifères pour se rendre compte de la situation. Mais il n'en était rien. Enfin, pas totalement…

Prudemment, John saisit le Zat, qui se trouvait non loin de son lit et attendit de voir exactement sa cible pour le charger. Après quelques seconde, sa vue se faisait déjà plus claire et il remarqua une silhouette féminine se dessiner dans la pénombre. Malheureusement pour John ses réflexes n'étaient pas encore revenus. Ses membres étaient en cotons et ses mouvements répondaient mal. Au lieu d'armer le Zat, O'Neill sentit ses doigts se raidir, l'arme glissa et sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, elle percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

L'inconnue se retourna instantanément et se dirigea vers le militaire. Elle le saisit par les cheveux, puis dégaina le couteau militaire placé à sa ceinture. A défaut de pourvoir bouger, John aurait voulut pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Des mèches de cheveux noires vinrent caresser le visage de l'homme.

- Encore quelques secondes… Chuchota la femme en se retournant.

Pour O'Neill n'y avait désormais plus de doute sur l'identité de l'assassin, enfin il espérait pourvoir en témoigner. Le militaire essaya encore une fois de se débattre, mais l'inconnue plaqua un peu plus le fil de la lame noire sur la trachée du colonel.

**A Suivre...**

**Chapitre 2: Ethon**


	3. Ethon

**Ethon**

**Spoiler saison 3 Atlantis**

Je mets au cas où, vu que les saisons n'ont pas été diffusée ;-)

* * *

Le contact glacé de la lame contre sa peau fit frissonner O'Neill. Il prit une lente inspiration et fermi les yeux. John s'attendait d'un instant à l'autre à sentir la vive douleur du couteau s'enfonçant dans sa chaire. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, rien ne se passa. Il conclut qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, du moins pas tout de suite. John jeta un œil sur la femme. Elle regardait toujours l'ordinateur et le disque dur externe avec attention. Elle lui volait des données. Les réseaux informatiques avaient été bannis des centres de recherche de l'armée à cause de la facilité du piratage et du téléchargement de fichiers. Les crackers surmontaient chaque nouvelle barrière de sécurité avec une facilité déconcertante. Et s'il ne réussissait pas à les franchir, certain n'hésitaient pas à agresser des militaires qui avaient eu accès à certaines informations secrètes. Mais tous ces hommes bossaient par exemple au Pentagone, pas dans le trou le plus perdu de la galaxie ! Et puis on parlait à l'échelle de superordinateur, pas d'un PC portable de 20 ans d'âge !

John essaya de réfléchir, la portée de ses gestes était réduite à cause du somnifère qui plombait encore ses membres. Sans trop réfléchir, O'Neill opta pour la solution qui lui paru la plus simple. Le colonel attrapa lentement le fil de sa lampe de chevet et le tira. La lourde lampe de fer chuta, entrainant avec elle plusieurs objets disposés sur la table. (Dont un réveil qui n'avait pas servi depuis bien longtemps) Le tout percuta le sol dans un vacarme amplifié par le plancher creux.

L'inconnue, surprise, relâcha son étreinte et se rejeta légèrement en arrière. O'Neill en profita pour se laisser tomber au sol et récupérer le zat. Il en tira immédiatement une décharge qui toucha la fille en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula au sol, inerte. John s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis s'empressa, tant bien que mal de ranger l'ordinateur avant d'appeler du renfort.

**--**

Wintergreen occupait son poste au grade-à vous sans sourciller aux demandes de la prisonnière. Celle-ci s'était appuyée contre les barreaux de sa cellule et narguais le soldat d'un air aguicheur.

- Hey ! Je m'ennuie ici, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à faire… Je ne sais pas, un jeu de carte par exemple ou autre chose, c'est à choix ! Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment. Alex vérifia brièvement l'identité du nouveau-venu avant de le laisser entrer. La prisonnière repartit s'assoir au fond de sa cellule. Sandman entra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil sur la fille. Il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas et qu'elle s'était soudainement prise d'une passion pour le mur en métal. L'inconnue était jeune, à son visage. Léo lui donnait tout au plus 24 ans. Elle était de taille moyenne et semblait assez carrée d'épaule. A vrai dire l'inconnue avait une allure athlétique. Léo se retourna et aperçu que le soldat en poste, qui semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-Rompez. Lança t-il à Alex qui lui répondit d'un salut de sa main bandé, avant de quitter la pièce. Le major s'avança vers la barrière de la cellule, restant légèrement en retrait au cas où la prisonnière tenterait quelque chose. Léo n'était pas vraiment ici pour la questionner, mais pour accompagner Tricia, chargée de constituer un dossier médical et d'établir un bilan de santé de l'inconnue. Sandman réfléchissait à comment il pourrait engager une discussion en attendant la venue du médecin. Léo forma de nombreuses phrases dans sa tête et plusieurs fois il prit son inspiration afin de les prononcer. Mais les mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres, comme si celles-ci les maintenaient prisonniers dans sa bouche. Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi dans un silence pesant. Jusqu'à ce que la doctoresse frappe enfin à la porte du compartiment. Sandman alla lui ouvrir regrettant encore une fois de « l'avoir fermé » trop longtemps.

**--**

-Encore en train de bricoler tes antiquités ? O'Neill répondit au Major d'un grognement. Léo se servit une tasse de café et vint s'assoir en face du colonel.

-Pour avoir une piaule comme la tienne, je vais vite essayer de changer de grade ! C'est presque deux fois plus grand que celle que l'on m'a attribuée ! Et encore je parle d'un placard à balais qu'ils avaient en rab. Par contre le café laisse vraiment à désirer… Dit Sandman en retirant un cheveu de sa tasse.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle cherchait ? Lança le colonel sans lever le nez de son écran.

-Aucune idée. Faut dire que ça à plutôt tenu du dialogue entre moi et mon moi intérieur.

-Toujours aussi doué pour les interrogatoires on dirait ? Pourtant d'habitude tu es plus à l'aise avec les filles… Lança le colonel en affichant un sourire railleur.

-Moins quand elles sont derrière les barreaux. Répliqua Léo avant de rectifier le cours de la discussion :

-Et de ton côté ? Ajouta-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur l'émail chaud de la tasse.

-Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussit à débloquer des informations. Cet ordinateur est bien plus récent que tout ceux qui me sont passés entre les mains. Et pourtant c'était le seul que je n'arrivais pas à craquer.

-La sécurité à été améliorée ? Lança Léo sans grande conviction.

-Oui, mais la façon dont il encode les données est similaire à ceux que nous utilisons tous les jours. Pour les autres, ça n'avait rien à voir… Et puis ne critique pas mes antiquités, c'est grâce à la première d'entre elle que l'on a découvert Hamartia.

-Franchement, là je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te remercier ! O'Neill ignora la remarque et continua.

-Et si je te disais que cette base n'est pas la seule curiosité touristique de la planète ?

-Je te dirais que la seconde était très mal indiquée sur le prospectus.

-Un vaisseau se serait écrasé ici même.

-Je te demande pardon ! Le major avait faillit s'étouffer.

-Cet ordinateur devait provenir d'un bâtiment militaire qui avait une fonction de « remorqueur ». D'après les informations, ils avaient pour mission d'aller récupérer un DC 304 en panne. Les causes de celle-ci ne sont pas claires, il semblerait qu'il ait eu un problème de générateur. Enfin bref, arrivé sur place ils n'ont rien trouvé mais ils ont malgré tout effectués des scans des secteurs alentours. Seulement, la géante gazeuse dont P6S est la lune, à une fâcheuse tendance à brouiller par moment toutes les ondes. Donc la plupart des données qu'ils reçurent étaient inutilisables.

-Et d'un coup de baguette magique tu as put les lire. Demanda Léo qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Non, mais vu que l'on connaît désormais les fréquences parasites de la planète, des scientifiques ont élaboré un programme pour décoder leurs résultats qui se trouvaient toujours faussés. Fini O'Neill en refermant le portable.

-Conclusion, il y a une carcasse de vaisseau reposant sous la glace à explorer ! Tien tant que j'y pense, c'était un ancien vaisseau Tau'ri ou Atlante ?

-Ancien pour le sûr, mais vu qu'à l'époque il n'était pas obligatoire de mentionner l'origine de l'appareil dans l'immatriculation, je suis incapable de te répondre !

-Si tu as le nom, il suffira juste de consulter la liste des croiseurs disparu en mission... Et puis, un engin comme celui-ci ça passe rarement inaperçu ! Dit Léo en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Pour les infos de bases, ça ira, mais pour le reste il faudra encore un fois creuser. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai du nouveau.

--

Tricia accompagnée de Coldgate, pénétrèrent dans le lieu qui avait été aménagée pour les autopsies, qui n'était qu'en fait que la salle d'opération. Mais à part un cas d'appendicite, il n'y avait quasiment jamais eu d'intervention. Cela était aussi dû au manque d'activités à risque de la base. Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Eliane lorsqu'elle vit le sac gris à la forme vaguement humaine, reposant sur la table métallique.

La doctoresse lui fit signe d'avancer et après quelques hésitations, Eli dû s'y résoudre. Tricia lui jeta presque un regard interrogateur sous sa visière en plexiglass. Sa main était déjà posée sur la fermeture éclair du sac. Coldgate lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle sentie ses mains se crisper, se rétractant en forme de poings, ses ongles pénétrèrent presque dans les chaires de ses paumes. Mais lorsque Keegan ouvrit le sac, ce fut comme si l'estomac de Coldgate avaient fait un salto dans son ventre.

L'homme avait commencé une sorte de mutation, sa peau désormais blafarde était striée par des vaisseaux sanguin bleus. Le mort semblait avoir été tué par balle. A la vue du trou béant dans le torse du mort. Eli reconnu malgré tout le visage familier de son professeur. A ce moment la jeune femme sentit ses entrailles chavirer. Elle se retourna, saisit le récipient le plus proche et y vomi tout le contenu de son estomac. La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres et se retenait de flancher. Tricia referma la fermeture éclaire d'un air désolé, avant de la reconduire dans ses quartiers.

--

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Lança Léo serrant contre lui une tasse de vrai café américain. John lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se retirèrent dans une pièce qui servait d'entrepôt au matériel de maintenance.

-J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle salle de conférence. O'Neill n'écouta pas la remarque et engagea la discussion.

-Il y a bien un 304 dont on a perdu la trace par ici.

-C'est impossible que l'on en ait pas entendu parler ! Faisant partit de SG12, Sandman possédait l'une des plus hautes accréditations et avait trempé dans quasiment toutes les affaires plus ou moins légale de la galaxie. Cela l'étonnait toujours lorsqu'il rencontrait une histoire qui lui était inconnue.

-Si on en a entendu parler, l'Ethon ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Maintenant que tu le dit… Il fit mine de réfléchir, avant de continuer.

- Il n'a pas explosé à cause d'un incident d'hyper propulsion… Ha bah, non, sinon il ne serait pas ici…

-C'était la version officielle. L'USAF n'aurait jamais avoué qu'ils aient put perdre l'un de leurs bâtiment. Et puis désormais l'affaire est classée. Y'a prescription. John posa son ordinateur portable sur un tas de caisse et y chercha le dossier concerné.

-Bien sûr encore une fois je ne te demande pas où tu as eu ces info…

-Chacun ses sources. Attend, je te lis la fiche officielle : USAF Ethon, type BC 304. Année de construction 2009, année de mise en service 2010…

- ça ne date pas d'hier ! O'Neill continua en ignorant l'intervention du major.

- Disparu en 2082 lors de son dernier aller-retour entre la Terre et Atlantis. Ah, le vaisseau devait apparemment devenir un musée…

-J'ai pas besoin de tout l'historique non plus. Sandman s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras. Il commençait légèrement à faire froid dans la pièce.

-Tu devrais, c'est pas mal intéressant… Et puis ça serait pas mal pour ta culture générale.

-Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Et voila la partie non-officielle… Le major se rapprocha de lui.

-Cause de la disparition : inconnue. Dernières coordonnées de L'Ethon : dans ce système solaire. John marqua une pose avant de reprendre sa lecture.

-Le listing des militaires qui l'on commandé est impressionnante : 1er Comandant : Général Cameron Mitchell USA Terre. D'ailleurs il ne l'a pas commandé très longtemps…

-Passe directement au dernier. Coupa Sandman.

-Général Roger Wintergreen USA Terre. Répondit froidement John.

-Wintergreen ? Y'a un jeune qui porte le même nom sur la base, tu pense pouvoir voir s'ils sont parents ?

-Non et puis je ne sais pas en quoi ça te ferait quelque chose. Des Wintergreen y'en a pas qu'une famille non plus !

-Tu en connais un autre ? Léo lui lança un sourire railleur.

-Non et alors. John croisa les bras, avant de dévier la conversation.

-Et pour ce qui est des anneaux de transport tu en pense quoi ? Continua le colonel tout en lui montrant les scans.

-Tu envisagerais une mission par hasard ? Lança O'Neill intéressé par la proposition.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

-Heureusement non ! Répliqua Léo en riant. –Je pense qu'ils sont opérationnels, enfin s'ils n'on pas été détruit, les données ne datent pas d'hier non plus. Et puis, d'après les scans, le vaisseau fournissait encore une faible dose d'énergie et les batteries au Naquadria sont inépuisables.

-Conclusion il nous suffit juste de constituer une équipe et d'aller voir !

-Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Lança Léo à l'encontre de son supérieur. Il fut d'abord surpris par la spontanéité de l'homme qui était plutôt de nature calme et posé, avant d'approuver sa position. John ne pouvait se permettre de quitter la base qu'il commandait.

-Alors c'est toi qui dirigeras l'opération, tu es le seul ici qui ait une expérience du terrain.

-Je n'attendais que ton feu vert Colonel. Ajouta Sandman en faisant un pseudo salut militaire.

-Constitue-toi une petite équipe parmi les hommes disponibles et prend au moins un scientifique.

-Un scientifique ? Léo fut coupé dans son élan.

-Pour faire des prélèvements, les marines ont tendance à souiller les échantillons.

--

Eliane essayait de se reposer sur le lit superposé qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle avait la chance d'être la seul femme scientifique, ce qui lui avait évité de s'entasser dans un mouchoir de poche en compagnie d'une autre personne (et accessoirement d'éparpiller ses affaire partout dans la pièce). Eli se retournait encore et encore en faisant grincer les barres de fer du lit, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil. Mais ça valait quand même la peine d'essayer… Elle ferma les yeux et prit une lente inspiration, tout en essayant détendre ses muscles et de chasser les images de l'autopsie de sa mémoire.

Au moment où elle avait presque réussit à faire le vide dans sa tête. Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Coldgate décida d'abord d'ignorer la personne, mais celle-ci insista et la jeune femme dû se résoudre à répondre. Eli enfila sa veste polaire bleue jetée non loin, puis attrapa ses lunettes et un élastique à cheveux. Pour une fois qu'elle avait de la visite, même si elle s'en serait bien passé, il valait mieux avoir une apparence un temps soit peu correcte.

Mais une fois la porte ouverte, la scientifique n'eu qu'une envie, la refermer. Devant elle se trouvait la seule personne de la base qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser : Sandman.

-Vous dormiez. Lança t-il tout sourire. Eliane ne prit pas le soin de lui avancer une réponse, même s'il n'en attendait pas vraiment.

-Vous êtes un militaire.

-Vous le remarquez enfin docteur ? Railla Léo, resté sur le pas de la porte.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est : qu'es ce que vous faites dans le quartier des scientifiques ?

-Vous voulez encore une fois remettre le coup de la douche sur le tapis ? Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

-Je suis chargé de l'entretient de cette base, j'ai ainsi le droit d'aller où bon me semble. Elle lui fit volte face et agita ses bras en signe de découragement.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Et puis quoi encore ! La scientifique allait s'empresser de refermer la porte et ainsi clore la discutions, mais Léo la poussa dans chambre.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, ce que j'ai à vous dire est important. Elle remarqua que la fossette au coin de ses lèvres avait disparu et que désormais un air plus grave se lisait sur son visage. Il prit soin de refermer la porte, puis le militaire engagea la discutions :

-Nous allons organiser une mission sur une carcasse d'un vaisseau qui se serait écrasé ici il y a déjà pas d'année. Les détails viendront plus tard. J'ai besoin d'un scientifique pour récolter des échantillons.

-Je suis docteur en biologie moléculaire, pas agent de terrain ! Dit-elle en se braquant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé docteur ! Ici il faut être polyvalent et ne pas se restreindre à une activité. J'ai été entraîné comme soldat d'élite et sur Hamartia je suis quasiment relégué au rôle de concierge ! Je sais ce qu'a fait Tricia, je le lui ai demandé. Bienvenue dans l'envers du décor ! Je suis désolé, mais c'est souvent à coup de claques dans la figure que l'on avance. Il marqua une pause, la voyant se renfermer sur elle-même et radouci le ton de sa voix.

-Peut-être que ce que nous allons trouver sur place pourra nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passe ici et peut-être que non. Mais il faut au moins essayer.

-Il s'est écrasé comment ? Eliane s'assit sur le lit, bras croisés. Elle faisait semblant de se borner encore quelques minutes, mais au fond d'elle, la jeune femme avait accepté depuis longtemps. Elle aurait donné pas mal pour sortir de cette base et il le savait.

-Justement nous n'en avons aucune idée. Votre décision docteur ? Lui répondit froidement le major.

-Je vous accompagne. Sur ces mots Sandman ouvrit la porte et tira un gros sac de sport en toile cirée, resté dans le couloir.

-Tout ce qui constitue votre tenue de sortie est là-dedans. Il y a aussi un passe pour que vous puissiez vous rendre dans la zone réservée aux militaires. Dans deux heures, venez nous rejoindre au sas sud. Je ne précise pas que tout ce que je vous ai dit ne sort pas de cette pièce. Le militaire sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Eliane s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac et y découvrit divers habits ainsi qu'un dossier (qu'elle se jura de parcourir, avant de le lancer sur le lit). Elle commença par en sortir un lourd anorak blanc, dont les parties noires avaient été remplacées par du bleu foncé.

-Toujours le protocole militaire… Y'a plus qu'a espérer qu'il ne se soit pas trompé sur ma taille. Ajouta Eliane en l'essayant.

--

Arrivée aux vestiaires Eliane salua Sandman pour marquer sa présence. Celui-ci finit de lasser ses chaussures avant de lui répondre. Devant lui, sur le banc, était disposé plusieurs objets.

-Tenez docteur. Léo lui tendit un Beretta, après lui avoir brièvement montré comment le charger.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment les armes…

-Comme vous voulez, j'espère juste que vous saurez vous défendre à mains nues contre des Leorns. Sandman fit mine de remettre le revolver à sa place.

-Les quoi ? Répondit Eli en croisant les bras.

-Des sortes… De très gros félins, qui mis-à-part leur mâchoire puissante, possèdent deux griffes rétractable aussi grande que ma main. Ils en servent généralement pour tuer leurs proies d'un coup de patte. D'habitude ils vivent dans les montagnes, mais cette période de l'année ils ont un peu de mal à trouver de la nourriture, alors ils chassent ce qu'ils trouvent… Le major avait accompagné son discourt de mimes, ce qui le rendait peu crédible.

-Ok, j'ai compris, passez le moi. Dit-elle d'un ton las. Eli accrocha le holster à sa ceinture et à sa cuisse.

-Profitez-en pour prendre un Zat. Il lui tendit un deuxième hoslter où était sanglée l'arme en forme de serpent.

-Au cas où je croiserais une de vos bébêtes imaginaires…

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y en pas sur Hamartia, mais croyez-moi docteur les Leorns ne sont pas le fruit de mon cerveau dérangé… Et puis les holster ça vous va plutôt bien, je suis sûre qu'accompagné d'un haut turquoise et d'un minishort brun vous seriez parfaite !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Juste une référence à un vieux jeu vidéo terrien. Ajouta t-il avant de continuer en la poussant vers le sas de sortie :

-Allez en route Coldgate, Ivanov et McKenzie nous attendent dans le hangar.

Les deux hommes en questions les attendaient en vérifiant une énième fois les sortes de motoneiges. Léo la présenta brièvement. Eli fut d'abord frappé par la stature du Russe. Ivanov était ce que l'on nomme, une armoire à glace. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m 95 et était pas mal musclé, du moins à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger avec sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient rasés de très près. A côté de lui, McKenzie paraissait presque petit. L'homme portait des lunettes de soleil dont la forme de la monture faisait pilote de « Top gun » et avait ses cheveux bruns, ébouriffés par du gel.

-On doit se rendre jusqu'aux coordonnées que je vous ais transmis sur vos consoles. Nous chercherons sur la place la position exacte des anneaux. Les deux militaires acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Avant de rejoindre leurs machines, chargées de matériel divers.

-Docteur montez avec moi. Lança Léo.

-Pardon ? Je…

-Je ne doute pas de vos talents de pilote, mais le terrain est très accidenté dans la région où nous allons et j'aimerais bien vous garder en un seul morceau. Pour une fois Eli de râla pas.

--

-Je sais ce que tu es.

La prisonnière daigna à peine le regarder, avant de reporter une nouvelle fois ces yeux sur le mur. John s'approcha des barreaux jusqu'à pouvoir les saisir à pleine main, il s'appuya dessus. La jeune femme avait retiré sa veste et désormais un long tatouage était visible sur son bras. Celui-ci était formé de quatre demi-cercles enlaçant deux points. La marque s'étendait de son épaule à son coude.

-Ton tatouage, l'_Até_ rouge sang. Tu es une de ces saletés de _Lachésis_. A ces mots, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond et lui fit face. O'Neill ne cilla pas et soutint son regard glacé, il avait touché un point sensible en l'insultant et il savourait cette petite victoire.

-Je ne te permettrais pas de critiquer mon ordre, toi un simple Tau'ri.

-Je suis Atlante et que tu le veuille ou non, c'est moi qui dirige ici. Alors maintenant que l'on a engagé la discussion, dit-moi ton nom et ce que tu viens faire ici.

-Atlante ou Tau'ri, tu avoueras qu'il n'y a aucune différence ! Elle marqua une pose avant de continuer.

-Et puis, à quoi te servirait mon nom ?

-Dit-le alors. Ajouta O'Neill sur un ton défit.

-Si ça peut faire avancer les choses, Tanis. Ajouta la fille d'un ton las.

-Tanis tout court ?

-Si tu nous traitre de sale _Lachésis_, tu devrais savoir que nous ne portons que le nom que nous à attribué l'Orici !

-Ben voyons ! Le colonel tourna sur ses talons d'un air las. La jeune femme soupira et fini par lâcher prise.

-Si c'est le seul moyen que vous m'écoutiez…Ma planète d'origine est comme vous la nommez T8R-522. Ça ne vous dit sûrement rien mais je ne pense pas non plus que son vrai nom vous soit familier… Et puis je peux ajouter pour ma défense que je suis ici sans l'accord des miens. Tanis se laissa glisser contre le mur froid et s'assit par terre à l'opposée d'O'Neill.

-Vous croyez peut-être que vous êtes le seul peuple des trois galaxies touché par la maladie ? A la réaction étonnée du militaire, elle continua, esquissant un sourire moqueur :

-Encore une fois vous vous croyez uniques…

-Attend, tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autres foyers d'infections sur diffusés hors de la galaxie de Pégase ?

-Et vous voila bien loin de la réalité ! On va enfin pouvoir discuter… Mais avant je vais faire quelques arrangements à ma condition ici. Elle étira ses bras, avant de se relever et de faire face au Colonel. Puis lui répondit :

-Sinon pour répondre à votre question, cette saloperie est en train de contaminer toutes les galaxies qui nous sont connues. C'est un peu comme si ce fléau avait été programmé pour se réveiller partout au même moment.

-Et vos dieux dans tout ça ?

-Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne font plus rien pour les vivants. Dit-elle avant de renfermer dans son mutisme.

--

Après plusieurs heures de route, le groupe arriva enfin au lieu dit. La première partie du voyage s'était passée sans encombre et ils souhaitaient que ce serait de même jusqu'à leurs retour sur Hamartia. Grâce aux détecteurs, il fut facile de trouver les anneaux de transports. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer qu'ils puissent traverser l'épaisse couche de glace. Pour cela, ils durent travailler encore quelques temps à creuser la banquise par endroit, avant de pouvoir activer le téléporteur sans risque. Lorsque le transfert fut prêt, ils se regroupèrent tous et croisèrent les doigts pour que cela marche et que les anneaux puissent s'activer au signal. Enfin tous sauf Eliane qui n'était pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée d'être téléportée. Nerveuse, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Ils atterrirent dans la salle de transfert. Comme sur tous les vaisseaux c'était là que l'on entreposait le matériel prêt à être livré. Que ce soit par les anneaux ou par le téléporteur Asgard. D'ailleurs, de nombreuses caisses y reposaient encore. Certaines s'étaient fracassées contre les parois et des éclats de bois et de plastique jonchaient le sol. Une épaisse couche de givre figeait la scène.

Eli plaqua ses mains contre elle. L'écart de température entre la surface et le vaisseau n'était pas énorme, mais assez pour que l'on en ressente les effets.

-Je doute que le système électrique fonctionne encore. Lança Sandman, en s'avançant dans la pièce. Puis il essaya le système d'ouverture de la porte qui ne daigna même pas s'allumer. McKenzie balaya rapidement l'espace des yeux et trouva rapidement un pied de biche reposant sur une caisse. Il le saisit et le libera de sa prison de glace. Le capitaine pensait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas totalement ouvrir la porte avec, mais s'il arrivait juste à la déverrouiller lui et les autres pourraient la pousser. Scott glissa la barre de fer dans le verrou. Après quelques efforts (et grâce à la glace qui fragilisait le métal), celui-ci céda. Tout le petit groupe put sortir sans encombre de la petite salle.

La carcasse de l'_Ethon_ était remarquablement bien conservée. La structure avait été relativement peu endommagée lors du crash. Seul une large faille éventrait la coque sur tout le côté droit de l'appareil. La glace avait désormais remplit le trou béant et les hangars de tribord était désormais inaccessible. Parfois le squelette de métal émettait un long gémissement à cause des multiples torsions et pressions qui lui étaient infligées. Toutes les parois et les divers objets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la carcasse, étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de givre qui s'était amoncelé en de petits stalactites de glace blanche. Il n'était parfois pas évident de reconnaitre ce qu'avait été la chose avant d'être figée par ces cristaux. Toutes les consoles de pilotages et le matériel informatique devait avoir beaucoup souffert du froid et de l'humidité.

-C'était du solide les DC… Ivanov, McKenzie, vous allez vers la salle des machines, le docteur et moi on s'occupe de la boîte noire du poste de pilotage. Les deux groupes s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté. Les DC 304 possédaient deux boîtes noires, une dans le poste de pilotage qui enregistrait les conversations et servait aussi de balise de localisation. La seconde était placée vers la salle de commande des machines et servait elle à relever les variations techniques.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez choisie pour cette mission ? Coldgate fut la première à rompre le silence.

-Pardon ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a une douzaine de scientifique mieux qualifié et mieux renseignés sur ce sujet que moi.

-Vous savez docteur, c'est justement à cause de ce dernier point que je vous ai demandé de venir. J'avais envie d'avoir un avis autre que celui d'une personne qui connait par cœur toute la galaxie. C'est plus impartial. Coldgate attendit quelques secondes avant de bredouiller :

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Eliane au lieu de docteur.

-Ok Eli.

-Eliane !

Ils parcoururent aisément la distance qui les séparait de la salle des anneaux au poste de commandement. Les ponts supérieurs étaient relativement dégagés. La seule difficulté était d'enjamber les objets et débris qui jonchaient le sol. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de pilotage. Par chance, la porte de celle-ci était restée entrouverte et ils purent, après quelques contorsions, entrer.

Le poste de commandement semblait avoir plus souffert que les salles qu'ils avaient parcourues précédemment. Les cartes de plexiglass destinées à montrer la situation du vaisseau dans l'espace avaient explosées et leurs nombreux morceaux s'étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol. Les écrans des divers ordinateurs étaient quasiment tous éventrés. Mais ce qui choqua Léo, c'était la verrière qui en temps normal aurait dû dévoiler un horizon d'étoiles. Celle-ci avait fini par céder sous la pression de la glace, qui avait largement recouvert le sol et s'était répandue jusqu'au siège du capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais y'a quelque chose d'étrange ici…

- Vous voulez parler de l'absence de cadavre ? Se hasarda Coldgate.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment normal pour un vaisseau qui s'est écrasé avec environ 150 hommes à son bord et dont il n'en est jamais ressortit un seul SOS.

- ça me fera moins de boulot pour moi !

- Mais vous avouerez que c'est quand même flippant. Dit-il en s'approchant du lieu où se trouvaient les boîtes noires.

- Personnellement, c'est plutôt le contraire que je n'aurais pas aimé… Les squelettes et momies en tout genre ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc… Eliane jeta un regard à ce que le Major venait de dégager de la paroi. Il avait rapidement démonté une plaque du mur et avait saisit la boîte noire qu'elle contenait. L'objet était solidement arrimer et Léo dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de totalement réussir à l'extraire.

-Aucun dommage apparent… J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop souffert de l'humidité…

-Autre chose à voir ici ou on reprend la visite ? Dit Eliane en examinant vaguement une des consoles de pilotage. Soudain elle entendit un bruit inconnu, suivit d'un juron. Elle se retourna et vit que le Major était tombé à genoux, il semblait être blessé aux jambes, bien qu'il n'ait pas bougé. Coldgate alla rejoindre le militaire.

-Qu'es ce qui… La femme aperçu une silhouette et ne put retenir un cri. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sandman lui mit la boîte noire entre les mains.

-Dégage ! Hurla l'homme en la poussant. La scientifique hésita, mais obéit quand même. A ce moment l'inconnu l'attrapa au bras, Eliane sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer la peau. Léo tira deux balles qui atteignirent l'assaillant dans le dos. Celui-ci relâcha son étreinte et se retourna vers le militaire. Le Major reçu un nouveau tir d'une arme à énergie dans la poitrine. Horrifiée la jeune femme s'élança dans le corridor du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, la boîte maintenue fermement contre elle.

--

-Alors toutes tes exigences sont exaucées ? Dit O'Neill en entrant dans la pièce.

-Quand je demandais à avoir une chambre, même gardée et que vous disiez être d'accord. Il n'était pas question de menottes ! Répondit Tanis tout en lançant un regard noir au militaire.

-C'est ça ou la prison.

-Ben voyons ! Ajouta la jeune femme en s'asseyant à la petite table. John préféra rester debout, afin de la dominer du regard.

-J'ai encore quelques questions… A ces mots elle lui tendit ses poignets. Il l'ignora et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un collier sertit d'un médaillon en or, rond, gravé de divers symbole. Le militaire le tendit devant Tanis tout en tenant fermement la chaine, afin qu'elle ne puisse le prendre.

-Tu le portais lorsque tu m'as agressé. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, avant de lui répondre :

-Qu'es ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Où te l'es-tu procuré ? Répliqua le colonel sur un ton légèrement agressif.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Ça n'a aucun lien avec notre discussion ! Elle se leva et le toisa d'une façon qui déplut à John.

-Tu te trompe sur l'un des deux points, ça me regarde.

-Vous la connaissiez ? Siffla Tanis en plissant les yeux et en se rapprochant de l'homme.

-Alors ?

-Je l'ai volé. Il y a longtemps. Point barre !

-Tu veux le récupérer ?

-Le chantage lors d'interrogatoires est punissable d'après votre loi ! Fini-t-elle en souriant. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en agissant ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot.

Léo reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Tous ses membres étaient engourdit et le militaire pouvait à peine bouger. Après quelques seconde, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et à son grand étonnement il reconnu un visage familier.

-Jill ?!

-Enfin un peu de compagnie, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme ici.

-Parlons de notre hôte, il…

-C'est un Wraith. Coupa la femme.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il s'en est vanté. Lui répondit-elle froidement.

-Je me disais aussi… Keyser lui jeta un regard suspicieux et ajouta :

-Tu es venu seul ?

-Non, le reste de mon équipe doit être quelque part…

-ça, ça me rassure. Il y eu un silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. Son visage avait changé et son expression était redevenue neutre.

-J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire.

-Profite, je pense que l'on est ici pour un bout temps. Conclu Léo en s'asseyant.

--

Eliane sentait son cœur battre contre ses côtes comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Sa gorge était en feu et un goût de sang s'était installé dans sa bouche. La scientifique avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, elle avait l'impression que tout l'air qu'elle inspirait passait dans ses poumons sans toutefois y trouver prise. A ce moment elle se maudit de n'avoir jamais tenu sa résolution d'aller faire un footing tout les dimanches.

Son bras la lançait. Eli s'assit quelques seconde afin de voir l'étendu des dégâts. Une large entaille lui barrait le biceps et pas mal de sang s'en échappait. Celui-ci s'était largement répandu sur la combinaison blanche et déchirée. Coldgate fouilla dans les multiples poches que comportait son équipement et fini par y dénicher une bande et quelques compresses. Elle retroussa sa manche et forma un rouleau avec la gaze qu'elle plaqua contre l'entaille. Puis la jeune femme compressa fermement le tout avec la bande qu'elle enroula en épis. Elle se servit du reste pour boucher le trou de sa veste et empêcher ainsi le froid d'entrer. Puis elle reprit sa route en direction des anneaux de transferts.

Après quelques minutes Coldgate put enfin atteindre la surface. Ce qui la frappa immédiatement fut qu'un fort vent s'était levé. Celui-ci balayait la neige et la lui envoyait violement dans la figure. La nuit devait juste se terminer et la lune sortait enfin de l'ombre de sa planète. Bien que celle-ci ne soit pas visible, la géante gazeuse teintait de rouge la croute de nuages qui recouvrait le ciel à perte de vue. Seul, au-dessus des montagnes, était encore visible quelques dernières étoiles.

Le vent avait strié la neige à la manière de vagues figées. Des congères s'étaient formées et le matériel était en partie recouvert. Eliane dégagea sommairement l'un des véhicules. Elle dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de le faire démarrer. La scientifique cala la boîte noire entre son ventre et la moto, puis enclencha la sorte de GPS du tableau de bord. Les informations étaient assez claires. Il ne restait plus pour Coldgate que de croiser les doigts et d'essayer de rejoindre Hamartia du plus vite que pouvait sa machine.

--

Léo ne se mettait quasiment jamais en colère. Mais quand c'était le cas, cela donnait lieu entre lui et son supérieur à des échanges verbaux des moins raffiné.

-Mais tu te fous de ma gueule !

-La ferme, Major ! Que cela te plaise ou non, je reste ton supérieur hiérarchique.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'es défoncé la cervelle avec les drog… Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que Jill le saisit à la gorges et commença à lui compresser le larynx.

-Encore un mot dans cette direction et je peux t'assurer que sortir d'ici deviendra le cadet de te soucis. Soudain ils entendirent des bruits venant du couloir. Le colonel relâcha Léo qui se frotta la gorge.

-T'es vraiment malade ! Dit-il en toussant. Sandman avait l'habitude de se genre de réaction de la part de la femme. Celle-ci avait tellement peinée à se faire une place parmi ses homologues masculins, qu'elle avait peu à peu utilisé sa force physique afin de compenser son apparence. Au début Keyser détestait ce genre de pratique, mais à force c'était quasiment devenu un reflex de défense contre les mots.

-Je crois que notre hôte est de retour. Souffla Jill en ignorant la dernière réplique de Léo. Le Wraith se présenta devant la porte de la prison et pointa immédiatement le major de son arme, avant de le paralyser d'un coup de celle-ci. La militaire s'élança vers la créature lorsque celle-ci répliqua. La décharge électrique ne la sonna que légèrement, mais assez de temps pour que le Wraith puisse s'emparer de Sandman.

-Lâche-le ! Siffla la Colonel, tombée à genoux.

-Je ne pense pas que tu es en état d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Hybride.

--

-Des nouvelles du monde extérieur ? J'espère qu'elles sont plus fraiches que la nourriture qu'ils nous servent ici... O'Neill venait d'entrer dans la salle des communications un sac de ration à la main, qu'il posa sur le bureau du soldat.

- L'Hybris s'est positionné en orbite il y a déjà quelques heures, mais ils n'ont toujours pas essayé de nous contacter. Nous avons alors envoyé plusieurs messages qui sont restés sans réponse.

-Je sais que vous vous en doutiez déjà, mais ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Il y a des chances pour que leur radio soit tombée en rade ?

-S'il y en a, elles sont quasi nulles... Et si c'était le cas, ils possèdent d'autres moyens de nous transmettre un message.

-Je sais. Grogna John. Il détestait quand quelque chose clochait et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Par la même occasion, vous avez des nouvelles de l'équipe de Sandman ?

-Aucune. Ils auraient dû nous contacter il y a déjà quelques heures.

-Génial ! Un problème de vient jamais seul ! Envoyez-leur un message et s'ils n'ont toujours pas fait leur rapport d'ici deux heures appelez-moi. Et puis à l'occasion, essayez encore d'établir une liaison avec l'Hybris. Je vais dormir un moment, n'hésitez pas à me réveiller si vous avez des nouvelles. Au moment où il allait sortir, le colonel entendit le soldat déballer le sac de ration.

-Et puis je le répète encore une fois : On ne mange pas dans ce local !

--

-Pourquoi maintenant… Enfin pourquoi vous êtes vous attaqué à nous maintenant ? Bredouilla Sandman encore sonné. Il sentait que ses mains étaient entravées aux accoudoirs du fauteuil. Après un bref regard autour de lui, il nota qu'il devait se trouver dans l'ancien cabinet dentaire du vaisseau.

-Jusqu'il y a quelques jours j'ignorais votre présence. J'ai été envoyé ici afin de trouver des informations sur ce vaisseau et les humains qui l'occupaient. Mais à cause des perturbations engendrés par la planète, je n'ai pas put recontacter mon vaisseau-ruche. J'ai donc dû me résoudre ne plus quitter cette lune. Mais c'était il y a bien des années. Voyez-vous, s'il le faut je peux rester des siècles en hibernation, en attendant qu'une quelconque nourriture ne se présente. A ces mots, Léo lui jeta un regard noir.

-Mais un petit quelque chose est venu troubler mon sommeil. Une présence que je n'avais pas sentit depuis des décennies. Celui des Hybrides. Les humains se sont alliés avec les Réplicateurs afin de créer une race à mi chemin entre les deux leurs, capable de vraiment nous anéantir. Ils réussirent presque. Les derniers de mon peuple essayèrent de luter en vain. Nous furent presque tous exterminé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'avions jamais put capturer un de ces Hybrides vivant. Une saleté de cheval de Troie implanté dans leur système de nanites, désactivait celle-ci, ce qui dans tous les cas entraînait la mort plus ou moins lente de l'hôte humain. Maintenant nous avons une chance de lutter. Malheureusement pour vous, votre espérance de vie est moindre que la notre et ainsi votre mémoire collective s'efface rapidement. Les derniers de notre race se sont cachés en attendant. Le Wraith saisi un flacon dont il bu le contenu, avant de continuer son discourt.

-Vous savez, notre race est le fruit d'une mutation génétique entre l'être humain et un insecte.

-Vous avez plus pris du parasite ! Le Wraith continua sans s'occuper de la réplique de l'homme.

-Et plus précisément d'un virus engendrant cette mutation. Des générations de mes semblables essayèrent de le synthétiser, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre réussisse. De plus, ce nouveau virus, et ceci grâce à quelques modifications que nous lui avons apporté, et devenu transmissible d'homme à homme. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le résulta s'il venait à se répandre à grande échelle. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à créer des hôtes Wraith, capables de se sacrifier pour leur race. Il s'avança vers Sandman et lui saisit fermement la mâchoire afin que le militaire le regarde en face.

-Je ne me nourrirais pas de vous, car je ne me nourri pas des miens. Le Wraith plaqua sa paume contre le torse de Léo qui sentit immédiatement ses forces l'abandonner.

**A suivre…**

**Chapitre 3 : Hybris**


End file.
